Kagura's Little Sister
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: While taking on a job, Kagura had a most unexpected meeting in seeing Wendy again. During their brief time together, the two began to learn a little about each other and Kagura soon realizes that Wendy may be the very girl she would want to be her little sister.


**A/N: Well, I had to explain the story of how Wendy became Kagura's little sister sooner or later. For those who don't know what I'm talking about, this story connects to my other two stories, The Dragon of Night Raid and The Dragon of Night Raid: Before and After. Guess what's the crossover of those. In any case, enjoy the story that marks as the 30** **th** **one that I have now.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Kagura's Little Sister

The scenery of trees and mountains passed by quickly as Kagura saw through the window in the train she was in. She couldn't quite place it but seeing such a thing was quite pleasing to her. Soon she saw a very large and beautiful lake while the train passed by it. Beyond the lake was a town with a large hill overlooking it. She could see a mansion on top of the hill and that's where she was headed. Kagura was actually on a job and from what she read, the client had requested that his prized possession had to be rescued and couldn't bear the thought losing it. The reward was a considerable amount of three hundred thousand jewel. Kagura thought this must've been one valuable possession if the client was willing to pay that much. The train continued to travel to the town until it arrived. Once it stopped, Kagura stepped out and walked out of the station. Kagura figured she might as well enjoy looking at the sights while walking up to the mansion. As she was walking through the streets, Kagura did like how the town looked. There were plenty stores around and an open market where there were several merchants selling fish that were caught in the lake.

Perhaps when the job was over, Kagura could use some of the reward money to buy something for Millianna and the other girls back at Mermaid Heel. She kept these kinds of thoughts inside her mind while heading toward the mansion. The trek wasn't too troubling for her and enjoyed the walk up to the mansion. She arrived at said building and walked up to the front door. Kagura knocked several times on the door and awaited the answer. It didn't take long for the door to open and revealed a maid who saw Kagura. "Yes? May I help you?"

Kagura pulled out the flyer that had the job. "My name is Kagura from Mermaid Heel. I'm here for the job listed."

The maid opened all the way and seemed generally surprised. "Oh, I didn't know another one of you would show up."

Kagura raised an eyebrow at what she heard. "You mean there's another who took up the same job?"

The maid nodded at the question. "Yes, although, she had just recently arrived herself. Is that a problem?"

Kagura did think it was strange someone else took up the same job. She made the journey all the way here so it would be a complete waste of time going back. That only left her with one choice. "No, it's not. Perhaps I can work with this person since we're both doing this job. With that said, may I come in?"

The maid walked to the said and gestured the wizard to come inside. "Yes. You can find the master and the first arrival upstairs to the room two doors to your left." Kagura kindly accepted the invitation and entered the mansion. She followed the instructions the maid had told her and walked to the door where the master was. Kagura was now in front of the door and knocked on that one.

There were a few moments of silence before the door opened to reveal a man in his late forties with blonde hair wearing a burgundy suit and tie. Kagura figured he was the master of the estate. "Hello. I'm here for the job that you posted."

The man completely understood her. "Ah, so you are. However, there is one who arrived before you."

Kagura didn't seem to mind the slight problem. "I'm well aware of that detail. Who is it that arrived before I did?"

"Kagura?"

Kagura slightly gasped at the familiarity of the voice she heard. She looked past the master and saw who it was kneeling on the chair from behind. "You're…Wendy Marvell." Out of all the people she didn't expect to meet, Kagura certainly didn't expect to see one of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers.

The master looked at the two girls for a few seconds. "I take it you two know each other?"

Wendy slightly nodded at the question. "We do. Are you here for the job too Kagura?"

Kagura almost forgot to speak and snapped out of her shock. "I am and I can assume you're the one who arrived before me."

"Yes." The young dragon slayer replied.

While that did clear a few things up, there was still a small problem. "While this may be a pleasant reunion, I'm afraid only one of you can take this job. I can't pay the both of you."

"I don't mind working with Kagura." Wendy spoke as she smiled. "Maybe we can split the reward money?"

The master was about to say something but was interrupted by Kagura. "I have no qualms about the suggestion. Is that acceptable to you?"

Their client thought about it for a few seconds before coming to a decision. "It is. Please, come in and I'll fully explain." Kagura did just that and entered the room. Both she and Wendy were sitting next to each other on the couch with their client sitting on the chair Wendy was previously sitting at across from them. "First off, I would like to say thank you both for coming. I didn't know who else to turn to in the dire situation. Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners? I am called Isaac Nickolas. Your client if that wasn't obvious enough."

Kagura figured as much and it was obvious. "So what it is that you need us to retrieve?"

Isaac interlaced his fingers tightly and had a worried look on his face. "Something very important to me left behind by my late wife. It means the world to me as it's the only thing I have left of her. However, it was stolen by a bunch of thugs who are demanding a ransom."

While it was terrible, there was something Wendy wondered about the story their client was telling. "How did they get in the first place?"

Their client looked away while feeling very embarrassed. "I…may have looked away for a second or two outside in my backyard. When I turned back, it was gone and was left was a note demanding the ransom." Kagura could almost facepalm at the reason. Isaac looked back at them. "The ransom does have a deadline and it is tomorrow. I want the two of you to take out those thugs and bring back my prized possession."

It was an easy enough job to Kagura but she knew there was something else. "Do you have something more tell us or is that it?"

Isaac sighed and looked down. "I have heard they did hire a couple of mercenaries in case I tried something like this but I have no other choice."

That was all Kagura needed to know and stood up. "If that's all then we'll get it back to you. A couple of mercenaries will be no trouble at all."

Her client was all too glad to hear that. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

Wendy stood up next as she was ready to go. "So where are these guys? Do you know?"

Isaac nodded quickly at the question. "I do. They're not too far off from behind the hill in the forest. Just follow the markings they had left on the trees and that'll lead to their camp."

And with that, the two girls heard everything they needed to hear. Wendy gave her client a confident smile. "Leave it to us then. You'll get back your possession in no time."

As if Isaac couldn't feel any happier about the reassurance of the words. "Thank you…so much."

 **B**

The silence between the two girls was a little awkward for them while walking down the hill. They haven't seen each other since the whole Wizard Exchange Program and that didn't end too well the last time Wendy remembered. Kagura gave the occasional glance at the young dragon slayer every few seconds and not sure what to say. That is until Kagura spoke out the first thing that came to her mind. "So I've heard that Fairy Tail had disbanded. I'm sorry for your loss. I still find it hard to believe it's been a month since it happened." Kagura saw Wendy lower her a little and now felt a little dumb for bringing up such a topic. "S-Sorry. I guess I shouldn't speak something like that."

Wendy didn't blame the other girl and shook her head. "No, it's alright. These kinds of things happen, right?"

Kagura couldn't help but feel a little guilty for saying something like that and yet she still continued on. "Do you know where Erza and the others went after it happened?"

The young dragon slayer shook her head again. "I don't. I don't know where they went."

This conversation was going swimmingly if Kagura thought swimmingly also meant getting worse. She had to change the topic and quickly. Kagura found her chance when she noticed the new guild mark Wendy had on her shoulder. "I see you decided to join Lamia Scale. That's the guild with that sky god slayer isn't it?"

The question seemed to perk Wendy a little and she raised her head to turn to the older girl smiling. "Yeah, it's the guild Chelia is in. In fact, Chelia was the one who offered that Carla and I would join."

Kagura couldn't help but smile at that. She also thought how adorable Wendy looked when she was all happy. _"Adorable?"_

The young dragon slayer noticed the other girl briefly acting a little odd. "Is something the matter Kagura?"

The older girl decided to leave the thought alone and continue to converse with Wendy. "I'm fine. How are you liking Lamia Scale?"

Wendy giggled happily a little. "It's really nice. It's kinda like being back in Fairy Tail but without the constant fights. Everyone is really nice to Carla and me too."

It seemed Wendy was really enjoying her time in a new guild. It made Kagura feel a little better that the younger girl was loving her new guild life but figured it must've not been easy. Seeing her like this only made Wendy all the more adorable. _"There I go thinking that again."_ Kagura has only spent a short time with the young dragon slayer and already she was rather liking Wendy's company. Kagura also saw a certain charm in the girl. Like something she really needed. Before she could delve deeper into that subject, there was one thing Kagura noticed that was missing. "What happened to your cat companion? I know all of you dragon slayers have one."

The young dragon slayer laughed nervously at the question. "Carla's back at Margret Town with Chelia. To be honest, I'm doing this without Chelia knowing and Carla is keeping an eye on her. I want to use the reward money to buy her something as a thank you for letting Carla and me into Lamia Scale."

It was a good reason to thank someone for doing something good to them but Kagura had a sneaking suspicion Wendy had some other motive for doing it but wouldn't ask any further. "I see. That's quite kind of you. Have you thought what to give to her?"

Wendy looked up at the sky in thought. "I haven't yet but I know I will." The young dragon slayer really did hope to find a gift good enough for Chelia. They continued walking following the markings on the trees left by the thugs. The trees soon began to part from each other and an opening could be seen in front.

The two girls soon arrived at a large clearing and in that clearing were several large tents pitched up and saw a large group of people who saw them arrive. "Who the hell are you two girls? The shopping district is the other way."

Kagura narrowed her eyes at the man. _"He must be the leader."_ If that was true, this job was almost already over. "We're here on behalf of Isaac Nickolas, our client to take back what you stole from him. Do that and this'll end without any incident."

The leader just cackled at her words. "I knew that guy would call out to a bunch of wizards. Not just wizards but a couple of girls. One not too bad looking and a pipsqueak. What is she? Your little sister?" That comment did actually get to Kagura but didn't show it. "No matter. I figured he would do this which is why I hired these guys. Come on out!" He snapped his fingers and two figures jumped out from behind and landed in front of him. "These two are known for taking out wizards like you. That's why they're perfect in this situation. Introduce yourselves, boys!"

One the mercenaries stood in front of the other and held up one hand sideways as some sort of greeting. "Gladly. We are known as the Vanish Brothers from the Silver Wolves Mercenary guild."

 **Silver Wolves guild members: The Vanish Brothers**

Kagura narrowed her eyes at her opponents. "I've heard of you two before."

Wendy also recognized them. "I know them too. Natsu, Gray, and Erza fought against them before."

The Vanish Brothers heard some familiar names from the young dragon slayer. "So you know those three. We will not make the same mistake again." The older brother spoke.

Kagura held up Archenemy to them. "Then we'll make this quick."

The older Vanish Brother stared back at her. "My words exactly." He launched himself right at Kagura and swung his giant frying pan at Kagura. Kagura acted quickly and blocked the attacked with Archenemy with a resounding boom with the two weapons clashing against each other.

"Kagura!" Wendy tried to rush over to the older girl to aid backup but she sensed something was behind her. She jumped away just in time before a powerful kick hit the ground instead made by the younger Vanish Brother.

The younger brother observed the young dragon slayer closer. "A little girl such as yourself has no place on a field of battle."

Wendy took offense to that and closed her hands tightly while leering at her opponent. "Oh yeah? Well, this little girl is going to show you what she can do." The wind surrounded her leg and leaped over toward the younger brother. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"**

The younger Vanish Brother put up his arm to block the attack. Wendy's attack struck him and pushed him back while still standing which surprised him. He lowered his arm and had a different opinion. "I see you're stronger than you look."

At least she got her point across but Wendy wasn't done yet. "I'll really show you what I can do."

The older Vanish brother yelled as he swung his frying pan to the side at Kagura but she jumped to avoid the attack. She came down toward him and swung Archenemy at him. The older brother brought up his frying pan and blocked the attack with the handle. The force of the attack created a crater beneath the older brother. He pushed Kagura off and landed across from him. "For a wizard, you're exceptionally strong."

Kagura had similar thoughts of her opponent. "And you're surprisingly skillful with that giant frying pan."

The older brother chuckled a little at the compliment. "If you think that's impressive, then you yet to see the true power of the Vanish Brothers!" He jumped away from Kagura. "Now, little brother!" His brother understood clearly and jumped back as well.

The older Vanish Brother landed and lifted his frying pan in front while the younger Vanish brother stood on top of it. **"Heaven and Earth Annihilation!"** The older brother lifted his frying pan up and the younger brother jumped high into the air.

Wendy and Kagura looked up at the younger brother which left them open for the older brother to attack. "Look towards the heaven…" He rushed over to them and swung his frying pan at them. "And be struck down by the earth!"

Both girls slid back a little and glared at the older brother. "Look towards the earth…" They looked up to see the younger brother come crashing down on them with a powerful kick and struck both of them with dust kicked up as the aftermath. "And be struck down by the heaven!"

He jumped back behind his older brother and took up their usual stance. "What you have just witnessed was the Heaven and Earth Annihilation technique. Very few have been able to survive it."

"I suppose that includes us." The dust cleared up and showed Wendy and Kagura uninjured.

It didn't come as a surprise for the Vanish Brothers prior of Natsu and the others after. It just meant they had to try harder. "Then let's see if you can survive a second time!"

The younger brother jumped again and the older one lifted his frying pan in front with the younger landing on it. **"Heaven and Earth Annihilation!"** The older brother lifted his pan and the younger brother jumped off again high into the air.

However, this time, Kagura was ready for their attack. "Let's see how you'll do with your positions switched!" She held out her hand at the both of them. **"Gravity Change!"** Both brothers suddenly felt a change in their body mass. The younger brother screamed as he was being pulled down to the ground and the older brother being sent up into the air. Once the younger brother was close to the ground, Kagura charged at him with Archenemy ready. **"Slashing Form!"** She attacked him while passing by and dealt massive damage to him.

"No, little brother!" The older brother noticed something and looked in front seeing Wendy coming at him.

The wind surrounded her hand as she came closer to him. **"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** She swiped down at the older Vanish Brother and he crashed to where his younger brother was with a crash.

Kagura turned around and held her hand in front of them. **"Gravity Change!"** Both brothers screamed as they were hurled up into the air again. "Now, Wendy!"

The young dragon slayer nodded and jumped to where they were with the wind surrounding both her arms. **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** She threw her arms forward and the attack struck the both of them.

The attack sent them far away from everyone else while still screaming. "NOT AGAIN!" They disappeared into the sky and what was left was only a small twinkle.

Wendy landed next to Kagura and the two finally looked over at the group who were having a hard time believing the mercenaries they've hired were defeated. Kagura took one step toward them and they took a step back in fear. "Now…about that possession."

They really didn't have a choice in the matter. The leader looked back at one of the tents. "Give back the damn thing to them!"

Kagura and Wendy are finally able to see what this prized possession their client loved so much looked like. Their answer was in the form a yelp and saw something run in between the thug's legs. Wendy's eyes sparkled at what it was. It was a small white dog with very fluffy fur. "Aww. It's a little puppy!" She kneeled down and the puppy ran up to her. The young dragon slayer held the puppy and it began to lick her. Wendy laughed a little. "Stop that. That tickles."

A puppy wasn't quite what Kagura was expecting but she wasn't complaining. She leered her eyes at the thugs. "If you ever do something like this again, I can assure that all of you will not come out unscathed the second time we meet. Remember that."

All of them were deathly afraid her and the leader slowly nodded at her. "R-Right."

With that hopeful understanding, Kagura turned away from them. "Come now, Wendy. Let's return back to the client."

"Okay." The younger girl closely followed Kagura while still petting the puppy.

 **B**

Isaac was beyond happy seeing his prized possession and the puppy was the same as it kept licking him back in the study at the mansion. "Thank you so much for retrieving her. I'm almost saddened that I have to give each of you half of the promised reward money."

Kagura still didn't mind that. "It's alright. Just as long as the job is complete."

Wendy nodded in agreement. "Yeah and she's really cute. How old is she?"

Isaac chuckled at the question. "About twenty-five last I checked."

It took a few seconds for the answer to sink in for the two girls. "Twenty-five!?"

Their client laughed at their reaction. "Yes. This is a rare breed of dog that stays small as a pup and yet will live for a very long time. It's been an anniversary gift my wife had given and she's very precious to me. Again, I thank you for what you've done. As extra thanks, you can spend the night at my mansion and help yourselves to a fine dinner, bath, and several of our exquisite bedrooms."

It was a very good offer for both girls since by the time they were to return to their guilds, it would already be night. Kagura smiled at the offer. "Thank you very much then. We'll gladly take that up."

Wendy giggled a little happily. "Yeah, thank you."

Isaac smiled back at them. "Then I hope you'll enjoy your stay for the night."

 **B**

Wendy sighed in content as she was enjoying her bath in one of the large bathrooms of the mansion. Night had fallen over the town and she and Kagura did have a fine dinner like Isaac told them. Her only regret was that Wendy thought Chelia may be a little worried she was gone for so long. The young dragon slayer was so relaxed enjoying the warm bathwater, she failed to notice the door opening. "Ah, hello Wendy."

Wendy snapped out of her delight and saw Kagura close the door while still wearing her towel around her and hair tied up in a bun. Even with the towel covering everything and both of them being girls, the younger one still had a slight blush. "H-Hello Kagura." She looked away from the older girl.

Kagura took this an opportunity and started to unwrap her towel. Wendy soon heard her step into the bath and sighed as she sat across from Wendy. There were a few moments of silence between the two girls. "You've done very well today." Kagura spoke.

The young dragon slayer looked back at her and smiled. "Thank you but I was just helping out is all."

The older girl giggled at her. "It's help I can appreciate. I can tell you've become stronger since the Grand Magic Games."

Wendy giggled a little awkwardly at the compliment coming from Kagura. "Thank you for saying that but I think you're way stronger. As strong as Erza I think. I have heard the fight you two had. It sounded really incredible."

Kagura was now a little curious hearing that. "You weren't there to see to see it all?"

The younger girl realized the small mistake she did and thought up of an excuse. "I was…a little busy with something else. I'm sorry."

The silence returned and the two didn't speak for several more seconds. "Do you miss them?" Kagura asked.

Wendy wondered what she meant by that. "Huh?"

The older girl thought she should've elaborated more on her question. "Do you miss the other members of Fairy Tail?"

Wendy lowered her head while looking a little disheartened. "I do. I sometimes wonder what all of them are doing now."

Kagura slightly looked up at the ceiling. "I do admit I wonder the same thing about Erza. About what's she doing right now."

The young dragon slayer was starting to feel nostalgic for her former guild. "Fairy Tail was like a family to me. Although I'm in Lamia Scale now, I sometimes wish we could all be together again."

Kagura didn't blame the younger girl for saying something like that. In fact, she had wished something similar in her life. "I had family once. An older brother and I sometimes wish I can see him again." She realized what she had just said. _"Why did I tell her that?"_

Wendy turned her attention to the older girl and was surprised Kagura had family. "I didn't know you had an older brother. What happened to him?"

This time Kagura lowered her head looking at the bath water. She might as well explain part of the truth. "He…I learned he passed away seven years ago while I was searching for him."

The younger dragon slayer felt a little saddened hearing that. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Hearing that pretty much confirmed that Erza hadn't told her the whole story. She figured that would be best considering what Erza had told her. "I've learned to accept it and move on. I'm sure my brother would want me to. I do have Millianna and the others to keep me company so it's not like I'm feeling lonely all the time."

Wendy was a little curious about the guild Kagura was in. "What's it like being in Mermaid Heel? Being in an…all girls' guild."

The older girl chuckled a little at the question. "It's unique that much I'll tell you. Some of the girls gossip about which male wizard catches their fancy while others…well, as you would imagine, there are those who do prefer women. I've heard such comments about Erza, Mirajane, and Jenny from some of the other members."

The young dragon slayer was a tad surprised to hear that. She was also curious about something else. "And what about you? What do you like?"

Kagura blushed and slightly turned away. "W-Well, I do…sometimes…look over at Millianna's direction."

Wendy giggled a little as that pretty much confirmed Kagura was the same as her. _"It's nice to know I'm not the only one."_

"What about you?"

Kagura's question snapped the younger girl's thoughts and looked back at her. "Huh?"

The older girl decided to ask her question again. "What about you? Who do you like?" This time it was Wendy's turn to blush as she didn't know if she could answer that. "Is it Chelia?" Wendy's face became bright red which told Kagura all she needed to know. "I thought so. I had a slight feeling when you wanted to buy her a gift with the reward money. So does she know yet?"

Wendy shook her head. "No, I haven't told her. I've been trying to find the chance but I think it's still too early to tell her."

Kagura didn't see anything wrong with that. "That's alright. It's best to take your time with these kinds of things. Rushing them would only end in disaster."

That was something Wendy would like to avoid. She did take the older girl's advice to heart. "Thank you, Kagura. I'll be sure to remember that. You're really nice. Like a big sister." She smiled brightly Kagura. It was at that point, Kagura felt her heart skip a beat when she heard those certain words and the smile she was receiving was the clincher. Wendy seemed a little oblivious and started to travel to the end of the bathtub. "I'll be getting out now. See you in the morning." She stepped out and soon wrapped a towel. Wendy then left the bathroom leaving Kagura with her thoughts.

Speaking of said girl, she was thinking of what Wendy had said to her and couldn't shake this feeling she had within herself. Kagura couldn't help but smile and chuckled. "I suppose this explains why she's such good company."

 **B**

Kagura was in one of the bedrooms after she had taken her bath wearing a lavender nightgown. Wendy's words had yet to escape her mind and would probably not for quite some time. _"Should I ask her? I mean…I've always wanted a little sister of my own but…"_ Wendy did seem like she would be a great little sister to her. The young dragon slayer was very kind and sweet. Not to mention can be adorable at times. The problem was what would she think if Kagura ever asked her such a thing. Kagura found it ironic she could take on some of the strongest wizards from other guilds yet was afraid of what the answer of a little girl would give her. Before she could contemplate any further about the issue, Kagura heard knocking on her door. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Wendy holding a pillow close to her chest and wearing a lime green nightgown. "Wendy. What are you doing here?"

Wendy gave the older girl a pleading look. "Can I…sleep with you? It's kinda embarrassing but Carla would always sleep with me in the same bed but it doesn't feel the same when I'm by myself. So can I?"

As if to Kagura, Wendy couldn't get any more adorable. To her, this was an incredible chance. "Not at all. I don't mind one bit." She stepped the side and allowed entry.

Wendy giggled happily and walked into the older girl's room. "Thank you so much, Kagura." It didn't long for the two girls to get settled into the bed with the covers over them both. Wendy sighed as she was laying close to the older girl. "Good night, Kagura."

Kagura really couldn't believe this was happening to her. She almost felt too excited to sleep with the younger girl so close to her. "Good night, Wendy." Kagura gulped as she decided to do something a little risky. She started to wrap her arm around the younger girl to bring her closer.

However, it didn't go unnoticed by the young dragon slayer. "What are you doing Kagura?"

The older girl stopped and felt a little bad. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright." Wendy interrupted. She actually snuggled up to the other girl with a pleasant smile. "I don't mind at all. You're actually…really warm." Wendy fell quickly asleep after saying those words. As if Kagura's heart couldn't beat any harder, there was that. With Wendy's permission, she held the younger girl closer to her and it took a while for her heart to calm down. After that, Kagura felt tired herself and fell asleep.

 **B**

The sound of trains rang in the morning as Wendy and Kagura were at the station. They were taking separate trains back to their guilds. In fact, Wendy's train was about to leave pretty soon but not without Kagura seeing her off. "It's quite sad that we'll have to part ways so soon."

Wendy felt the same way about the older girl. "I know. I'm actually glad to have met you again. It was nice seeing a familiar face." She heard the whistle and knew that it was almost time. The younger girl looked over at the train and then back to Kagura. "Well, it's about time. I hope to see you again someday. Goodbye Kagura." She turned around and started to walk over to her train.

As Wendy was making her way, Kagura decided now was the time. "Wendy, can you wait for a moment!"

The younger girl stopped and turned around to Kagura. "What is it?"

Kagura felt a little embarrassed asking the question but she wasn't sure if there would be another chance. "I was wondering…I mean…I want to ask you something important."

Seeing Kagura being all flustered as she is was quite strange to Wendy. It must've been an important question to her. "What do you want to ask?"

There was no going back after asking this question. It was now or never. "I was wondering if…if you could be…my little sister."

That was a question Wendy didn't expect to hear from Kagura. "Your little sister?"

Kagura felt a little embarrassed now that she said it but now she had to go all the way through. "Y-Yes. You see, I've always wanted a little sister and during the short time we've known each other, I've come to like you as such. I know it's all of a sudden and everything but-"

"I really don't mind being your little sister."

Kagura had a hard time registering the words she had heard. "W-What?"

Wendy smiled at the other girl. "I think it would be really great if I could be your little sister." She looked away feeling a little embarrassed herself. "I mean, having you as a big sister would be really neat and I actually feel a little honored that someone like you would want me as a sister."

Kagura should be the one feeling that. She was actually feeling really happy Wendy agreed to be her little sister. "So…you'll be my little sister then?"

The younger girl looked back at her and nodded. "Sure."

And that was it. Kagura couldn't believe she finally had a little sister. She was so happy, Kagura instantly grabbed the young dragon slayer and gave her a welcoming hug. While unconsciously shoving Wendy's face into her breasts. "Thank you so much, Wendy!" Her response was the muffled noise coming from the younger girl. Kagura realized what she was doing and let go of her. "I'm so sorry. I got so excited and I didn't mean it."

After taking a much-needed breath, Wendy didn't blame her. "That's alright. I'm really happy I have a big sister like you now Kagura." And those were words Kagura thought she would never hear. They heard the whistle blow a second time. "I should get going now. Maybe we can see each other again someday."

Kagura would love that. "You can if you have the time to come visit Mermaid Heel. You can bring along Chelia and your cat."

Wendy smiled at the offer. "Okay then. I gotta go now. I'll see you when I can!" She ran over to her train and quickly boarded. With one final blow of the whistle, the train started to move. Kagura saw Wendy at the window and waved goodbye at her. Kagura waved back until the train fully left the station. Wendy may have been gone but the feeling Kagura felt would never go away. She couldn't believe it. It was almost like a dream come true to her. What's more, the little sister Kagura has now was a dragon slayer. It couldn't have been better for her. Her own train whistled signaling it was almost time to depart. Kagura started to walk to her train with Wendy in her thoughts.

 **B**

 **Five months later**

Kagura was sitting at a table back at Mermaid Heel enjoying an iced lemonade. Her thoughts trailed to back to a certain dragon slayer she hasn't seen in a while. _"I wonder what Wendy is doing right now. It's been a while since she's come to visit us."_ Ever since they're unexpected meeting, Wendy's been visiting Mermaid Heel for Kagura along with Chelia and Carla. When Kagura told Millianna and the others about Wendy being her little sister, Millianna squealed louder than when she saw Carla. The others poked fun a little at her but were glad Kagura had a little sister to call her own. Wendy came to visit every so often and Kagura enjoyed being with her. However, Wendy hadn't come to the guild lately which was strange to Kagura. _"Wendy hasn't come by to the guild. Could she be busy? It wouldn't surprise me since she is in a different guild. But then she would always make time in coming to see me."_ The whole situation seemed a little strange to her.

"Kagura?"

Kagura looked to the side see Millianna walking up to her. "What is it Millianna?"

Her friend/love interest seemed a little unsure which just added the list of things that was strange to her. "You have someone who wants to see you."

At first, Kagura thought it was Wendy but Millianna wouldn't tell her that if it were that. "Who is it then?" She looked past Millianna and saw it who was. Kagura slightly gasped at the person who wanted to see her. "Yukino?" She highly doubted Yukino was here for a visit.

Yukino took a few steps forward then stopped. "Hello, Kagura. Do you have a moment? I need to tell you something and ask you."

Judging from the look, Kagura could tell it was important. "Alright then. Would you leave us Millianna?"

The other girl nodded. "Sure thing." She turned to Yukino. "It's nice seeing you again." Millianna continued to walk on.

Soon as she was gone, Kagura wanted to get down to business. "Okay, so what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Both she and Yukino sat down at the table and Yukino explained to Kagura. Kagura slammed her hands on the table which everyone heard. "Wendy's been sent to another world!?"

Yukino certainly wasn't expecting a reaction like that out of the other girl but didn't question it. "Yes, that's right. Chelia has gathered a group that'll rescue her. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and even Sabertooth. There are others as well. We need all the help we can get and I was hoping you could help us."

Kagura was still having a hard time believing that Wendy, her little sister was in a different world but it did explain why she didn't come by to the guild. "When did this happen Yukino?"

The other girl tried to recall. "About three weeks ago. We've been working hard on getting her back and we're almost done but we don't know what we'll face once we arrive. So again I ask you, will you come help us?"

The answer was obvious to her and stood up. "We're leaving, now."

Yukino stood up too but didn't expect Kagura to agree so quickly. "Does this mean you'll help?"

Kagura was already walking away. "Did I say no?"

She brought up a good point and really wasn't going to question it. Still, she hadn't seen Kagura so adamant before. It was a little unusual to her. "Okay then. I'm glad you'll be helping us out." She quickly followed Kagura out of the guild.

A new fire was lit in Kagura and was now determined more than ever to save Wendy. _"Wait for me little sister. I'm coming to save you and I'll take down anyone who'll stand in my way!"_


End file.
